How To Rock A Bike Ride
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie learns how to ride a bike at the park. Her dad sucks at these sort of things, she she ends up in a tree... If her dad can't help her, who can? I'd say Zander and Stevie are about 9, or older. REVIEW.


**It has been a long time since I made Zevie kid one-shots huh? Shoutout to ZevieObsessed2012 for giving me some inspiration for this story. I honestly ran out of ideas of what kids like and do, so she gave me this awesome idea. Check out her stories darling.**

(Stevie)

Okay, I'm learning how to ride a bike at the park, and I think I'm going to die. Mom and dad are encouraging me. Sort of. Dad is telling me this is going to be fine, and mom is just licking her ice cream cone telling me that dad bike never learned to ride a bike until age sixteen.

"That is so not true!" dad says trying to defend himself.

"You're right. He was seventeen." mom says and takes another lick of her ice cream.

"Why can't I just stick to my skateboard?" I ask dad.

"You have to grow up Stevie." dad says. To tell you, dad wasn't really into these sort of things. He wasn't really physical. Back in his day, possibly my mom's, dad was never the strong guy. He was more of a computer nerd. At least that's what mom tells me. I try to keep my balance on the bike. It's not working. Fortunately, my dad was there to hold on to me.

"Stevie, if you want to grow up, just don't be your father." mom says. Dad just gives her a look. They are already acting like an old married couple.

"Okay Stevie, come on. Pedal." dad says trying to encourage me.

"She knows what to do dipwad." mom says and then takes another lick of her ice cream cone.

"Alright Stevie, I won't let go. I want you to pedal like you are actually riding on your own." dad says. I nod, and then pedal. So far, I'm doing great. I look back, and I see that Dad's not holding on.

"AHHH!" I scream, and then crash into a tree. Aw nuts... I was lucky to wear a helmet, and I didn't have any injuries, so I was okay.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice say. I look left, then right. I don't see anyone.

"Up here!" the voice says. I look up and see a boy in the trees. He comes down.

"Are you hurt?" he asks me. I just look at my bike. I was surprised it wasn't damaged.

"I'm fine." I say. We just stand there for a moment, and then the boy thrusts out his hand.

"Hi. Since you just crashed into a tree, and I'm probably the only one who cares, I'm Zander." he says.

"Cool greeting. The name's Stevie." I say and shake his hand.

"Thanks. What happened?" he asks me.

"My first time riding a bike. That was fun." I say sarcastically and then just sit down next to my bike. Zander sits down next to me.

"How come you were in that tree?" I ask him.

"Well, every time I go to the park, I climb this tree and just take in the view." he explains.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing what you can see up there." he says.

"Can I come up?" I ask him.

"Go ahead Stevie." he says and then climbs up. I take off my helmet and put it next to my bike. After that, I climb up the tree. I sit on a branch next to him, and he was right. The view was amazing. There were kids flying kites, kids eating ice cream, ice cream trucks driving by, adults walking different types of dogs... It was breathtaking.

"I can see why you love it up here so much." I say to Zander. He just smirks and then looks at the view again.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" he asks me.

"Umm... Not exactly. I think you got the picture when I crashed into your tree." I say sheepishly. He thinks for a few moments.

"Come on." he says and goes down the tree. I follow him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike." he says taking my helmet, and puts it on me.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" I ask him.

"I just learned. I could be a teacher. What's better than an actual kid who knows how to ride a bike? Most adults let their kids go." Zander says. I hated to say it, but it was true. Seriously? My dad just had to let me crash into a tree?

"Fine." I say as he gets my bike.

"I don't want to do this. I'll just ride my skateboard forever." I say refusing to ride the bike.

"Would you want to use your training wheels forever?" he teases me. I just roll my eyes and get on the bike. He helps me up.

"Don't let go." I say.

"I won't." he says.

"Promise?" I ask him. He just rolls his eyes.

"Fine." he says. We just ride around the park for a few moments, and I was actually having fun. I wasn't scared. I was actually really comfortable with Zander helping me, and we only met like ten minutes ago.

"Want me to let you go?" he asks me.

"Sure. Why not?" I ask him. Then, I ride off.

"Hey! You're going too fast!" he says. I stop.

"I thought you would let me go." I say.

"I thought I promised I wouldn't let go?" he says and then smirks.

"You could let me go now." I say.

"I'm not the person who breaks promises." he says. This was one stubborn boy.

"Don't make me use Kevin's duct tape on you!" I bluff.

"Where is your duct tape then?" he asks me.

"You are seriously asking me that?" I say.

"You were bluffing were you?" he asks. I just sigh and then reach into my pocket to pull out a roll of duct tape.

"Oh no." he says. I look him in the eyes and then he let's go of me.

"You know how to ride a bike now?" he asks me.

"Yeah, but I think I need a few more lessons." I say. He smiles.

"Got to go. My dog Lady is probably missing me." he says, and then walks away.

"Stevie! Are you alright?" my parents ask. About time they got here.

"We would've came sooner, but your mama here needed another ice cream cone." dad says pointing to mom.

"That would've taken seconds to do." I say.

"She wanted bacon ice cream. The ice cream man said he didn't have any, so she went crazy with her buttersock." he explains. Now I see why they took so long.

"Did she get her bacon ice cream?" I ask.

"No, but I got two free ice cream cones!" mom says and then hands me one.

"How is that possible?" I ask her.

"She threatened the ice cream man for bacon ice cream, but he told her that he would give her free ice cream if she wouldn't kill him." dad explains. I mentally facepalm myself, but I was glad I got some ice cream.

"Do you want me to help you ride your bike again?" dad asks me.

"No thanks dad. I know how." I say. He just looks at my mom with a look that says "did you do something to her?" Mom gives him a deathglare. He glares right back. If looks could kill, they would be dead right now.

"I thought you didn't know how to ride?" he asks me.

"I know. Just spend your time with mom." I say. They just look at each other, and then just sit at a bench nearby. I ride my bike. It felt weird without Zander there to guide me.

"Back to the tree..." I say as I make my way over to the tree, which is now my favorite place. I reach Zander who is now with his dog Lady.

"Can I get another bike riding lesson?" I ask. He just rolls his eyes and walks over to me.

"Not this again..." he says.

**Okay, this was a lame one-shot, but I tried. Let me know what you think of this one-shot. If you want more Zevie kid oneshots, give me a prompt in the reviews please! Because I got nothing.**


End file.
